Anything alike?
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Was Max right? Was he any different? Was he right? Was he anything like Nathan Prescott?
Hi there !

This one-shot is a bet asked by AssassinMasterEzio91.

 **WARNING! THIS ONE-SHOT CONTAINS MENTIONS OF VIOLENCE AT SCHOOL!**

Finally, english isn't my first language, I am french, so if you see any mistake or weird sentences, please, feel free to tell me about it so that I can learn and improve.

Summary : Was Max right? Was he any different? Was he wright? Was he anything like Nathan Prescott?

Disclamer : Life is Strange is not my property and thank God, it isn't, you would hate the way I'd change it!

 **Anything alike?**

As he was slowly walking back to his dorms, Warren's mind was the opposite of what his body showed: it was racing, invading his brain with so many questions he lost track, leaving little time to ponder and give answers. He still couldn't believe that two hours ago, he punched and kicked Nathan Prescott to the ground. He didn't know what made him lose his cool. Was it the fact that he was pointing a gun at some girl? That he was threatening Max? That such an unreal scene was happening right under his eyes, inside Blackwell, in his dorms?! Everything was still a blur. All he could remember was the rage that was fulling his violence.

Nathan was pointing a gun at Max.

At his friend.

At the girl he loved.

Two days after Kate tried to jump from the rooftop of the girls' dormitories, because he drove her to isolation and mockery, because he dosed her up and abused her, according to Max.

Nathan would never learn.

Nathan would never change.

He only understood pain.

The geeks had teeth too, he'd bite him so hard he'd bleed to death. That were his thoughts when his fists coloured Nathan's eye with a dark blue effect. His words were still ringing in his ears, as vivid and clear as if he had just heard them. Nathan's words too. The man had broken down, pleading for mercy, meaning it, becoming more of a scared little boy than the psychotic student he used to be. Yet, despite hearing them, Warren chose deafness. The thrill of seeing the one who hurt the ones he cared about bend under his power, the feeling of domination he had were intoxicating. And if it wasn't for Max's good heart, he would have continued and maybe Nathan Prescott would have died under his fingers. It was only outside, after he cooled down, that he realized what he had done.

"It was to protect Max." He thought at first

Until he realized that he enjoyed seeing Nathan so vulnerable, so weak, so helpless, it had made him feel good, superior. At the end of the day, he was just like the man he despised and criticized. Was he really better than him, as he claimed to be? A better man would have stopped after listening to Nathan's genuine cries. A better man would have simply disarmed the threat, after all, Max's friend seemed ready to grab his gun. He was just another beast that had been unleashed for the first time and the taste of flesh was a drug.

" Remember what Max told you. You were scared for them. You were brave enough to try and help them. You didn't ask for this, you didn't plan this, you don't go around and do what Nathan does to people. You snapped. Nathan doesn't. You regret. Nathan doesn't. You are nothing like him."

The memory of the young hispter student made him smile and he felt calmness and warmness spreading in his body, putting him at ease. Max was right. The difference between Nathan and him was that he didn't enjoy people's pain as Nathan's did. He never sought it.

"If you feel so bad Warren, let things cool down and after that, go to Nathan. Apologize to him. Tell him you're not sorry for helping your friends, for defending them, but that you are sorry about how far you went. Then, it will be his move."

Warren felt already lighter as he arrived to his room. His eyes were attracted by something new on his slate.

 _Are you made of Copper and Tellurium, because you are CUTE !_

He immediately recognized Max's handwritting.

"I knew there was a reason I'm in love with you, Max Caulfield!"

He smiled.

No, he was nothing like Nathan.

If he was, Max would never be his friend in the first place.

 **The END**


End file.
